


Unhinged

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: The One With Jon [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fights, M/M, Multi, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Michael has a meltdown and Ryan says something he shouldn't have. Jon stands up for him.





	Unhinged

He couldn't remember what started the fight, but he would always remember Ryan's words.

You're all retarded fucks!" Michael screamed.

"If you hate us so much, why don't you just get out already?!"

Michael froze. In fact, everyone froze. It hit him like a punch to the gut. He looked at Gavin who looked just as shocked as he felt. He looked at Jon, who looked distraught. He looked at Ryan, and he just saw anger. This was it.

Michael didn't say a word, just made a choked sound and ran for the door. He heard feet running after him, but he didn't turn back. He didn't grab his car keys, or his rain coat, or his shoes. He just ran. He took off down the street in the downpour.

Jon couldn't believe it. Neither could Gavin. He ran out of the room towards the bedroom, and Jack followed him quickly. Jeremy mumbled something about going home, and started to pack up. He got his shoes on and grabbed his keys off the hook, and ran out in the rain. Jon watched Geoffs calculated rage and didn't say a word as he started to yell.

"Why the fuck would you say that?! How fucking dare you!" Geoff roared.

"He was just... pushing my buttons. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. You're guilty. Cause you can just never be wrong!" Geoff shouted. Jon could hear Gavin's choked crying, and he made his decision.

"I want you out." Jon said quietly.

"What?"

"I want you out! For the night! Now! You've done damage and now you're going to pay for it by coming up with some way to make it up to Michael!" Jon said sternly. 

"Yeah, you know what? Exactly what he fucking said. Out. And you better have found something to fix this by tomorrow." Geoff agreed.

Ryan looked between them and guiltily he left the room for his shoes. As he went in the bedroom, they heard Gavin's yelling.

"How could you?! My Michael!" He yelled. Ryan rushed out with his shoes on, and grabbed his keys.

"I-I'm sorry." He said quietly, before running out into the rain. Geoff sighed and rubbed his face.

"Can I-"

"No. Jack and I will take care of Gavin. You better just go home. I'll call you when this blows over." Geoff said.

"But this is serious." Jon said.

"I know. But it's not like there's never been fights. There are six- well, seven of us now." Geoff said, walking over to Jon. He hugged him and rubbed his back, and Jon just breathed him in for a moment.

"Has there ever been a fight where someone told someone else to leave?"

"During a game. Gavin called Michael a 'minge pot' and told him to get out after he won a game on the Xbox. Michael stormed out. We all thought the worst. He came back an hour later with snacks and Lindsay, ready to bust his ass. It's never been worse then that. I mean fights get out of hand, we storm out, but we come back. I just hope he comes back this time." Geoff said. Jon squeezed him just a little tighter and broke away, sitting down to slip on his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Michael walked out in socks and a t-shirt in a downpour. I'm gonna go save him from hitchhiking home- or drowning." Jon said.

"Fuck, good idea. Take care of him. Get him home." Geoff said.

"I will." Jon promised. He stood and grabbed his keys, and was out the door.

The rain blinded him as he stumbled into his car, and cranked it. He turned the wipers and the lights on, and took off in the direction of Michaels house. There was no way to tell if he had actually gone this way, but it was his best guess.

Sure enough, he only got about a mile down the road before a soaked figure with no shoes came into view. He honked and Michael turned to look at him, before continuing on. Jon held down the horn and finally Michael stopped, and turned fully towards him. He didn't move, so Jon got out of the car.

"Michael, please. Get in." Jon begged.

Michael took off his wet glasses to see Jons outline, and upon identifying him, he finally gave in. He walked towards the car, and they both got in at the same time. It was silent for a moment, but even Jon could see his red face. Maybe the rain hid some evidence of tears, but not all of it.

Jon decided not to say anything as he took off towards Michaels house. He didn't seem to care where he was going, he just stared out the window. As they pulled in the driveway, Michael got out and walked slowly towards the door, not caring that he was getting even more soaked.

He tried to open the front door, but it was locked, and he seemed to be really having a breakdown. He just sat down in the rain instead of even knocking. Jon turned off his car and jumped out, running to the door and knocking loudly. He saw Lindsay's head through a window, then she disappeared, reappearing at the door within seconds.

"Michael, what happened?!" She fussed. Michael didn't say a word, he just stood up and hugged her. She ushered Jon in, and closed the door.

"Michael, go get on dry clothes, and then come back out ok?" Lindsay said. Michael nodded and walked off, trailing wet sock prints off through the house.

"What the hell happened?" Lindsay asked.

"There was a fight." Jon said. Lindsay swore and looked towards the stairs.

"Baby's asleep. Do I have time to go beat their asses?" Lindsay asked.

"We- we all kind of split after things went south. If wasn't really a group fight. Jeremy went home, and Michael stormed out, and Gavin was crying I think." Jon said.

"Jon, what the fuck happened?" Lindsay asked again.

"Ryan kicked me out." Michael spoke up. He was back in the room, wearing a plain t-shirt and pajama pants. His hair was still dripping but he didn't seem to care.

"Oh God, Michael." Lindsay said, rushing to hug him.

He embraced her and stood there, just holding her, for such a long time that Jon felt like he shouldn't be there. Then Lindsay led Michael to the couch and sat down with him, and she motioned for Jon to sit on his other side. Jon did as he was told, sitting and putting a hand on Michaels knee.

"You know he didn't mean it." Jon said.

"Yeah, he did." Michael said, turning towards Lindsay and laying his head on her shoulder.

"I am gonna kick his ass." Lindsay growled.

"There's no point now." Michael said dejectedly. Lindsay looked at Jon, worried. They both had the same thought. Michael would never turn down a fight. They all heard the baby monitor at once, and Lindsay swore.

"I've got to go check on her. Jon, can you-"

"Yeah, I got him." Jon said. Michael shifted over to Jon, and Jon held him close. As soon as Lindsay was out of the room, Michael spoke up.

"You don't have to stay."

"I want to stay." Jon said, pressing a kiss to his head. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped them in it, and Michael moved closer, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Jon.

"Come on, show me your favorite tv show." Jon encouraged. Michael sighed and reached for the remote, and Jon smiled.

* * *

"Jon, I don't want to go in there. Not today. I'm serious, can't I just have a day off?" Michael begged.

"They were all devastated, I'm telling you. You have to see them." Jon said.

"But I can't! I can't... fucking face them. I can't see Ryan." Michael said. Jon leaned over in his seat and took Michaels hand.

"What if I go in with you?" Jon asked. Michael looked away.

"I told Ryan to leave you know." Jon said.

"What?"

"I yelled at him after you left." Jon said.

"You stood up for me? After I yelled at all of you?" Michael asked.

"Yeah... I know you get angry, I knew you didn't mean it. And I wasn't sure if Ryan meant it but I knew he was wrong to say that." Jon said. Michael sighed and squeezed Jons hand. He looked at Jon for a moment before lifting his hand and kissing it like it was nothing. He looked out the window to the wet parking lot, and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Jon." He said quietly. Jon smiled and leaned over, kissing Michaels cheek.

"Lets go in." Jon said.

They got out of the car together and headed into the building, and as soon as Jon saw the hallway was clear, he took Michaels hand. Michael pulled his beanie further down towards his eyes, and they opened the door to the office. Immediately, everyone was on him.

"Michael!" Gavin yelled, jumping from his desk and rushing over. He nearly made them both fall over as he hugged Michael and made him stumble.

"Whoa, ok." Michael said, chuckling a little.

"You're not out- never to me." Gavin said, taking Michaels face and kissing him gently. Michael let go of Jons hand to hold onto Gavin, and Jon smiled. As they broke apart, Geoff and Jack walked over. Jack hugged him, and Geoff stood on his toes and kissed his forehead.

"Gavin's right. You're never out." Geoff said. Michael frowned.

"Promise?"

"We promise." Jack said. They all turned as Jeremy entered the office, and threw his bag on the couch, smiling.

"Michael, it's so good to see you." Jeremy said, hugging him.

"It's not even been twenty four hours. You guys really miss me that much?"

"Of course we do." Jeremy said. Michael looked around, and his smile fell.

"Where, uh... where's Ryan?" Michael asked.

"I haven't heard from him, but Jon and I told him not to come back until he had a way to fix things." Geoff said.

"Holy shit, you did stand up for me." Michael said. Jon shrugged.

"I really don't think Ryan meant it. If he did, he wouldn't feel so guilty." Jon said. Michael nodded.

"Ok, well... Jon, can you work in here today? On a laptop or one of our desktops?" Michael asked.

"You want me here to defend you?" Jon chuckled.

"Well fine-"

"No, Michael, I didn't say no." Jon chuckled. He leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back. Let me go get my laptop from the car." Jon said. Michael nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled. Jon smiled back.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Ryan and Lindsay showed up. At the same time. He entered timidly, and everyone looked up. Gavin hit his Xbox button.

"I crashed!" He squealed. Everyone yelled, and they cut their cameras and microphones. Gavin would put a technical difficulty over it in production.

"Ryan." Geoff greeted. Ryan tried to shut the office door, but before he could Lindsay's hand caught the door.

"Asshole." Lindsay snarled. Before Ryan could say anything, she slapped him across the face. Jack and Geoff jumped up and held her back, and Ryan rubbed his face and chuckled. 

"I deserve that. It's fine." Ryan said. Lindsay took a deep breath and they let go of her. She crossed her arms and waited, and Ryan rubbed his neck. Jon stood and so did Michael, and he was ready to defend Michael, until Ryan spoke.

"Um... I'm here to apologize. And come to work, but mostly apologize." He said. He pulled a box out of his back pocket and stuck it out, and Michael took it.

"The fuck is this?"

"Open it." Ryan said.

Michael flipped the lid up and stared. Inside was a plain black ring, that Michael pulled out, and turned around. Engraved on the inside were initials. Everyone's. JD, GF, JP, GR, JR, RH, MJ. Michael looked up to Ryan, not sure what to say.

"I thought it might solidify everything. I wanted you to wear it. I had the idea weeks ago, but I guess this was a good time to actually get it. The initials are on the inside, so you can wear it and no one will see. It's just kind of our secret." Ryan said. Michael turned it over in his hands and looked at Lindsay. She nodded and he slipped it on his other ring finger, finding it fit almost perfectly.

"Thanks, but this doesn't fix anything. It's just all our damn initials on a ring, for a group that I'm no longer a part of." Michael said.

He started to take it off, but before he could, Ryan stepped forward and grabbed his hand. When he didn't pull away, he leaned in and captured Michaels lips. Michael finally gave in and shut his eyes, kissing him back. When Ryan pulled back, he held his face in his hands.

"I... love you, ok? I overreacted. You were never really out. I'm so sorry. Please stay." Ryan said in a whisper. Michael put a hand over Ryan's.

"Even after I was such a dick?" Michael asked.

"Don't tell me you're feeling guilty. You get mad all the time. I was the one who took it too far." Ryan said. Michael sighed and looked up at Ryan.

"You mean it?"

"God yes. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm sure they've all already told you, but yes, I want you here. I don't want this to screw up what we had going. It was perfect." Ryan said.

"Yeah, it was... I guess it can be again, if we really try." Michael mumbled. Everyone perked up, and Jon smiled. There's the line he was waiting for.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Ryan asked. Michael paused and looked around. Everyone was waiting on him.

"Yeah, I forgive you, you big idiot." Michael said, hugging him tight. Everyone cheered and Ryan hugged him back, and Jon clapped Lindsay on the back.

"Do you forgive him?" Jon asked.

"We'll see." Lindsay said.

"Alright, I'm taking Michael out, big Texas breakfast. Lindsay, you're coming too. I need to apologize to you too." Ryan said, holding out an arm.

"I think I forgive him." Lindsay whispered, laughing and running to tuck herself under his arm. Michael ducked out, and ran back to Jon.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"For what?" Jon asked.

"For coming after me. For staying the night with me, even though Lindsay was kind of pissed she had to sleep on the couch. Just, thank you." Michael said. Jon smiled.

"Anyone would have." Jon tried.

"Stop being so modest stupid." Michael chuckled, kissing his forehead, before making his exit with Ryan and Lindsay.

"Good job Jon." Geoff said, clapping him on the shoulder and startling him.

"Shouldn't you be congratulating Ryan on saving everything?" Jon asked.

"We'll see how this breakfast goes." Geoff said. Jon laughed.

"By the way, you're uh, you're officially a bodyguard. Up there with Jack, Ryan and me."

"I thought I was a caretaker like Gavin, Jeremy, and Michael." Jon said.

"Both then." Geoff said, walking back to his desk. He sat down and twirled his finger in the air silently, letting them all know to sync up. Jon smiled. Things were finally going back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know why it corrects Lindsay Jones to "Lindsay JONES" in all caps in the characters? I keep fixing it and it just defaults as soon as I post it.


End file.
